Mom
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Rainbow Dash takes in Scootaloo when she finds out the Filly had been living in the streets. No pony could have predicted how deep their relationship would become. One-Shot


Rainbow Dash was indisputably one of the best fliers in Equestria. No one believed in her more than the young Pegasus Scootaloo, who was always there to cheer her on and fuel her ego. Scootaloo idolized Rainbow Dash with all her heart, and wouldn't have it any other way.

In past situations, Rainbow Dash had shown a propensity to get uncomfortable when things got too emotional, but she hadn't been that way with Scootaloo. Rainbow was always finding good reasons to be proud of her, running the gamut from a good scooter jump to carrying the flag for the Equestria Games. She believed in Scootaloo more than she led on.

One day while flying over Ponyville, Rainbow Dash realized that she had no idea where Scootaloo lived, so when the Cutie Mark Crusaders happened to pass by, she paid special attention to the small Pegasus on the scooter. After Applebloom headed off to the farm and Sweetie Belle went to the Carousel Boutique, Rainbow watched the little Pegasus give a disappointed sigh. She turned her scooter in the direction of flatlands. Beyond Ponyville was an expanse of grassy earth that seemed to stretch on forever.

When Scootaloo stopped, however, Rainbow was stumped.

At the furthest edge of the plain, where grass met the dirt of the Everfree forest, there was a pile of newspapers thick enough to be considered a bed. Scootaloo got off of her scooter and put her helmet on one of the handlebars. The little filly curled up on the pile of newspapers and quickly fell asleep.

Rainbow Dash was floored. Granted, she hadn't expected a castle, but this was just sad. Rainbow figured that the reason she had made her bed there was so that she could retreat into the forest if it started to rain.

For a moment, Rainbow considered how lucky she was to have a home. She had unwittingly taken so much for granted. Now, seeing this little filly roughing it made her cringe.

Now that she thought about it, the only time she saw Scootaloo eat was with the crusaders, and she most likely bathed in the swimming hole. Scootaloo had made it on her own here in Ponyville, and that was absolutely incredible. She gave the girl her due props.

Seeing Scootaloo living in such squalor twisted something deep inside. No pony should live like that. Rainbow Dash knew she had to act.

And so she did.

Scootaloo woke the next morning at sunrise. Now was the time for her to take a quick dip in the swimming hole without any pony else seeing before school started. She boarded her scooter and set off for Ponyville.

No pony knew her dark secret. Not even the crusaders. How were they to know she lived in a pile of newspapers? No pony could ever know. It sickened her to think about the catastrophic effect this information would have if it got into Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's hooves.

The town passed by in a flash, as always. She could see the shimmer of the rising sun on the water. It was so beautiful. When she finally reached the swimming hole, she dove into the water. It was freezing cold, but she was used to it by now. She was careful not to make much noise. She didn't want to draw attention to herself.

After she felt she was clean, she shook herself dry and then headed for school.

Today had to be the slowest day in the history of ever for Rainbow Dash. After finishing her morning weather jobs (In record time at that) she was lounging on a cloud, waiting for Scootaloo to come out of the schoolhouse. The minutes ticked by as slow as glaciers. Finally, the school bell rang, and Rainbow flew down, calm, cool, and collected.

"Hey Scoots, wanna hang out?" She asked.

The orange-and-purple pony's eyes lit up. "Sure!"

"Awesome. Let's go!" She said, offering the youngster her back. Scootaloo eagerly climbed on.

Soon they were soaring through the air together, laughing and having a ball. Rainbow flew up to a pretty little cloud home in the sky.

"Wow. Do you live here?" Scootaloo asked energetically.

"You bet." Said Rainbow with a smile.

"It's amazing!" The young pony gushed.

"It's not much, but it's home." As soon as the remark left her lips she felt guilty. The smaller Pegasus didn't even notice. As she went inside the living room, she was fascinated with every object. There were several pictures of Rainbow Dash herself, along with many pictures of The Wonderbolts. There was a couch, and the coffee table across from it was full of Daring Do books. The kitchen in the next room had cabinets, an oven, and a small sink to wash your hands in. Behind the couch was a flight of stairs that led to the master bedroom, bathroom, and one guest room.

"Hey Scoots, you hungry?"

In an overwhelmed state of mind, she softly answered "yes."

"What are you hungry for? I got Apples, chips, oats and hay, and stuff for a salad if you feel like it."

"Whatever's fine."

Rainbow Dash threw her a bag of chips. For Scootaloo, she might as well have been throwing a life preserver.

She always went to bed hungry. It was a hard cost of only eating when others were generous. She'd have something with the crusaders, maybe two things if they were at Sweet Apple Acres, but that was it. Her malnutrition had been years in the making.

The pair sat on the couch munching on chips. Rainbow Dash was waiting for the right moment to say something. Her time was now.

"Hey Scootaloo? I have something important I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" She asked between mouthfuls.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath. "I saw the newspapers."

Scootaloo stopped chewing.

She took it as a sign to go on. "I figured out the rest on my own. The swimming hole, the getting meals whenever you can. I know. And I promise to keep that between us."

Scootaloo looked at her like she'd grown another head. "Really?"

"Yes. On one condition."

"Name it!"

"I want you to live here with me."

The shock took a minute to break. "y-you mean that?"

"Yup. It will make me feel a lot better to know that you're eating and aren't sleeping on newspapers."

"Oh thank you Rainbow Dash, thank you so much!"

Scootaloo gave her idol a tight hug.

"I do have one question, but if you don't want to answer that's okay."

"What is it?"

"Where are your parents?"

Scootaloo sighed. She hated that question. But she knew she had to be honest, and above any pony else this was the pony she could trust.

"My Mom died giving birth to me and my Dad didn't want me. So I bounced around from foster home to foster home, hoping that some family would want me, but nobody did. One day I decided I'd had enough. I was living with a foster family when it happened. When everypony was asleep I took the colt's scooter and helmet and started riding. I didn't know where I was going. It was just dumb luck that I ended up here in Ponyville. I decided to stay here because everypony was so nice to me. They made me feel wanted. And that's why I'm here."

Rainbow Dash was beyond stunned. Although she wasn't one to get emotional, Scootaloo's story had her on the verge of tears. She was quick to cover it up.

"You belong here, squirt. Ponyville wouldn't be the same without you."

_I wouldn't be the same without you_ is what she wanted to say. Instead, she boxed the feeling up and made up another excuse to ignore her emotions.

"Want to see your new bedroom?"

Scootaloo's face lit up. "Yes!"

"Well, come on then."

It was a smaller room, but the pint-sized Pegasus couldn't have asked for anything better.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash!" She cried, hugging the pony she considered a sister. Rainbow Dash was happy to return the hug.

"Anytime, squirt."

Slowly they developed a routine. Rainbow Dash got up and ready, then woke Scootaloo up and made sure she got ready for school. They had breakfast together, then Rainbow would swoop down by the school house to drop Scootaloo off before heading off to work. After work she waited outside the school house for Scootaloo and then flew back to their home. Sometimes Scootaloo would go off with the crusaders, but most of the time they'd head home, where they practiced flying, played games, read books, and just enjoyed each other's company.

Every day Rainbow Dash found out more and more about the Filly she was caring for. Every day she grew more and more protective of the tiny Pegasus. She was coming to a decision- one that would change both of their lives forever.

She made sure to get off work extra early and headed down to the office of the Mayor. She was seen an hour later.

"Hello Rainbow Dash, how can I help you today?"

"Miss Mayor, I would like to know how to proceed to adopt Somepony."

"Well, you'd need to fill out the appropriate forms. My assistant can draw those up for you... and get an official's signature on all of them."

"Excellent. Thank you, Miss Mayor."

"Of course."

As soon as the forms were in her hooves, she rushed to the Golden Oak Library. She knocked on the door frantically. Twilight opened the door.

"Rainbow Dash, is something wrong?"

"Is Spike here? I need to get a letter to the Princess right away!"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"Alright..."

Spike hurried down the staircase. "Did Somepony call my name?"

"Spike, please take a letter."

Within seconds, the quill and parchment were in the dragon's hands.

"Dear Princess Celestia, If it is at all possible, would you please have an audience with me? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent. Your faithful subject, Rainbow Dash."

"Got it!" In a flash of green fire, the letter was gone.

Rainbow's nervous behavior fascinated Twilight, who usually only saw sides to her friend that were competitive, overconfident, or cocky. This was akin to a state of panic to her. She wondered what could be so important.

Suddenly, a scroll appeared and Rainbow Dash grabbed it in haste.

"Thank you both so much!" She called.

She practically ripped open the scroll.

_"Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_Of course. I'll be expecting you when you arrive._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia"_

With that, Rainbow headed to Canterlot.

The castle of Celestia and Luna was always impressive with it's beauty and splendor. Rainbow flew forward appreciating all of these aspects. When she reached the protective shield, she was allowed through. She explained who she was to the guards and she was taken to the throne room.

"Good Afternoon, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow bowed to her salutarily.

"Good Afternoon, Princess."

"How may I be of assistance to you?"

"You see princess, I have taken in a homeless and has no family. When I found her she was sleeping on newspapers and was severely malnourished. I took her into my home and I would like to adopt her. The Mayor said that the signature of an Official was needed. There's no pony as official as you. Will you help me?" The anxiety inside of her was threatening to explode.

Princess Celestia smiled at the Pegasus who stood before her. With days dealing with delegates, politics, and formal buisness, it was so easy to forget the really important things. The situation before her reminded her of the love, charity, and humbleness that still existed in her kingdom and inside of herself.

"Absolutely. Where do I sign?"

Rainbow's jaw popped open in shock, but she quickly recovered herself. She flew to the princess and showed her where to sign.

"Thank you so much, Princess."

"You are more than welcome. I should be the one thanking you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You reminded me of what's really important, and the charity that lives in every heart."

"Um... You're welcome?"

"You know what, Rainbow Dash? You've inspired me. I'd like to personally make sure this case is settled correctly. I'll make duplicates of these papers for the file. You don't have to do anything more. I'll see to it that the logistics are handled. Congratulations, you are now the adoptive pony of this Filly."

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you so much, Princess."

"You're more than welcome. You best hurry if you're to make it back to Ponyville in time for the school bell to ring."

ZOOM

Rainbow Dash was already gone.

Scootaloo had what could possibly be the most boring day in the history of all her days. When the school bell finally rang, it was music to her ears. She was excited.

Today, she and Rainbow Dash were going on a special trip. Tonight they were going camping at winsome falls. Rainbow Dash was there waiting for her as always. Scootaloo hopped on her back and they headed home to pack for their trip.

Once the few supplies they needed were packed, they were airborne. After an hour or so of flying, they reached Winsome Falls. As they sat there, gazing at the beauty of the colors, Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Hey scoots?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a present for you."

"Really? What is it?"

Rainbow pulled the papers from her pack and handed them to her.

Her eyes scanned the pages quickly and then grew buggy.

Time slowed to a halt and everything froze. Scootaloo looked up at Rainbow Dash with an inscrutable expression.

"You mean it?"

"I do."

Scootaloo paused.

"So... What do I call you now?"

"Doesn't matter to me." She said, honestly.

"So you could be my sister or even my... Mom?" The last word was a breathy wisp of hope.

"I can be whatever you need me to be."

Scootaloo took a moment to make what could very well be the most important decision of her life.

"With other people you could be my sister, but when we're alone... Would you be my Mom?" It was the most important question she ever asked.

"Of course." It was so simple, but those two words turned Scootaloo's world upside down. She hugged Rainbow with all her strength, and let her tears of happiness soak into her newfound mother's coat.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Scoots."


End file.
